<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Guy by SamoanSexGodReigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565648">Bad Guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns'>SamoanSexGodReigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Do not post to another site, F/F, Prompt Fic, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhea Ripley/Shayna Baszler, Shayna Baszler/Rhea Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a request on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy."</p>
<p>They're lying next to each other on Rhea's bed, the sweat of their activities still cooling on their skin, and she turns to Shayna just in time to see her lips spread in a devilish smile, canines glinting in the soft yellow light.</p>
<p>"Because I am the bad guy." </p>
<p>Rhea considers Shayna's response for a moment, goes over everything she knows about the other woman, replays every memory. Shayna is brutal, vicious, single-minded to the point of recklessness, and sometimes selfish, but who isn't. Shayna knows what she wants, and she's not afraid to fight for it, not afraid to take what's hers, and damn the rest of it. Shayna's determined and independent and radiates an assured sense of self that Rhea's still struggling to find. </p>
<p>Still, she doesn't think any of these qualities make Shayna inherently <i>bad</i>; instead, she finds them admirable. Finds them to be traits that she herself would like to embody on her way to the top of the women's division. </p>
<p>"Then why are you here - with me?" </p>
<p>Bad guys don't look at her the way Shayna does, don't touch her the way Shayna does, don't kiss her the way Shayna does, and they both know it.</p>
<p>Shayna's expression sobers, her eyes dark and intense when they focus on Rhea's porcelain face. "Because I want to be."</p>
<p>And that's good enough for Rhea.</p>
<p>
  <b>End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>